Maura didn't like Social Networks
by kimborox619
Summary: Jane discovers that Maura doesn't have a facebook account, and takes it upon herself to create her a profile. But Maura is a little hesitant, why? Quick little one shot based on a head canon I had :)


_**So I was asked to turn a slight head canon into a one shot, so here it is!**_

_**And thanks so much to Tika12001 for being my Beta :) you should check out her stories, I'm particularly enjoying her current story, My Saving Grace **_

_**For the sake of the story, Maura knows that Jane is extremely Gay.**_

_**Disclaimer and yada yada I don't own the characters**_.

* * *

><p>Maura was never fond of social media because it was too intrusive: all your friends and family able to learn every detail about you by just checking your profile, but what made Maura worry the most was that others could see your sexuality. Because let's face it, if you leave that blank, they will ask questions: "Why not just put 'men'? Are you gay or something?" Yep, she could see it now.<p>

So when Jane had for some reason asked her about her Facebook page, Maura froze.

"Maura, hey! Earth to Maura! Facebook?"

"I don't have an account, sorry," came the much too late reply, and before Maura could finish her apology, Jane was already at her computer, the sign up page for Facebook on the screen. This is what Maura was afraid of.

Jane was able to breeze through the profile questions, and had quickly added herself as a friend, as she had a hunch that Maura wouldn't know how. As the main parts of the profile were filled in, Jane started to require Maura's help.

"What school did you go to?"

"Do you think your parents are on here?"

"Pick your profile picture."

At last, they were only one question away from the one Maura hoped Jane would skip. The question was 'interested in'. She briefly wondered if 'Jane' could be an option, but quickly dismissed the thought and as Jane moved the cursor to the drop down menu, Maura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, ready to tell Jane that she preferred the company of woman. As she opened her eyes, expecting to see either Jane looking at her for an answer to a question that Maura couldn't actually remember had been asked yet, or already ticking the box with 'men' and moving on, she was shocked, to say the least, that Jane had filled it in with 'women' and was now moving onto the relationship section. As Maura tried to process the fact that Jane clearly knew she was gay, she wondered if she knew how she felt about her. No, Jane couldn't know that, could she?

Maura only became aware that Jane had asked her a question when she felt a poke to her side, and looked back to see Jane waiting for a response. She glanced at the screen to see a list of options: 'Single', 'In a Relationship', 'Engaged', 'Married' or 'Widowed'. She could only assume Jane had asked her which to choose.

"Maura, you still with me? You got a special someone I don't know about that you want to put in here or...?" before Jane had made it even half way through her question, Maura had leaned in and closed the gap between them, and pressed her lips to Jane. Jane kissed back, but only for a moment, as Maura had pulled back so abruptly, quickly turning to the computer to find Jane and add her as a Significant Other. She wasn't sure yet if it were a relationship, or just 'complicated', but she'd be damned if she didn't have Jane's name there. As she clicked the confirm button, a notification popped up letting her know that a request would be sent to Jane. The relationship had to be confirmed before it appeared in her profile, and that's when Maura stopped. 'What if Jane didn't actually want to be on her profile as a Significant Other?' she thought, panicking. She had thought it would only appear on her own profile.

Maura turned to Jane, ready to ask if what she had just done was okay. Jane was on her phone, and with fear, Maura peeked down to see what she was doing.

Jane was accepting the request, and as she looked up to see Maura, she smiled.

"You gonna accept or what?" Jane asked with a smile evident in her voice.

Maura turned to her computer where a red smile notification had appeared. She clicked it and saw that it confirmed that Jane had accepted the status request, but had also made an addition to it that she now had to accept. With trepidation, she clicked on the request, and was speechless, Jane had her status to ''In a Relationship with Maura Isles" and there was a small box asking if this information was correct. Maura turned to Jane, still not sure this was really happening.

"You mean...?"

"I mean. If you would like to be my girlfriend, that is. I guess I assumed, because you put me as your significant other, and... God, Maura, did you not mean it like that? You know that's not like a 'best friend' section right?"

Maura decided that she liked Jane's rambling.

Quickly putting Jane's mind at ease, she accepted the request, and leaned in for another kiss. Maybe social networks weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>*3 Weeks Later*<p>

"...and when I looked up to see that Jane had filled it in with 'women' already, I knew."

Maura and Jane had started dating, and were now at the point they were comfortable enough to confirm the facebook relationship with Angela.

Jane's smile fell slightly as she listened to Maura speak.

"Wait, I put women? I thought i had clicked 'men'! I actually had no idea, Maura."

Maura's heart skipped a beat, wondering what this meant. Did Jane regret the mistake made? She looked at her fearfully, waiting for what she'd say next, but all her trepidation went away when Jane simply said. "Thank God, who knew how long it would have taken one of us to finally admit our feelings if that little button slip hadn't happened."

For the second time Maura thought with a smile that really, social networks weren't so bad.

Oh, and she loved Jane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading guys :) and don't forget to check out Tika12001 :) <strong>_

_**Thanks again for the Beta**_


End file.
